


be my muse, baby

by kameleonten



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Artist!Ty Lee, F/F, Meet-Cute, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameleonten/pseuds/kameleonten
Summary: "as part of an installation you’re doing you stand in the main hall dressed in white from head to toe with a sign inviting people to draw on you, so I leave my number on your back and you actually call"
Relationships: Jin/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	be my muse, baby

Jin wasn’t sure why she’d let Zuko and Sokka drag her to the museum - she’d never been a huge fan of classical art unlike Zuko, who could stand for hours staring at old paintings and Sokka, who loved gazing adoringly at the statues. Both of them listening to the guides drone on and on while on their weird dates. It just…wasn’t Jin’s thing. Zuko’s pleading eyes and Sokka’s gentle persuasion had convinced her to go with them. She should’ve known that, with the two of them, there wasn’t a chance she’d get to look at the cool modern stuff without first enduring hours of renaissance paintings.

They’d been walking around for what seemed like hours; Zuko and Sokka stopping constantly to see (and listen) to every detail of every single painting, mesmerised by the endless walls of art. Jin was getting tired of following the two of them.

“Hey, I’m going to go look for myself a bit.” Jin announced after Zuko and Sokka had decided to take a _third_ look at a statue of a head. They both just waved her away, Zuko mumbling a quick _‘have fun’,_ eyes never leaving the artwork in front of him. 

Jin sighed deep before turning around to leave that particular room. She wandered past rooms full of older art and moved to the more contemporary stuff, finally reaching the section of modern art - hoping to find something she would actually enjoy. 

The room was pretty minimalistically decorated, much like the rest of the museum - it was all tall ceilings and bright spaces, but this room had huge windows that let in streams of sunlight. It was beautiful.

Jin wandered around, looking at oddly placed boxes and flowers that seemed to glow - things that she normally would call ordinary, but within this context seemed like so much more. She snapped some photos of the things that interested her - a mirror with some silly title, and a few shadow sculptures made from trash.

Then she reached a door that led to a large grey room, mostly empty besides a person standing in the very centre. The person had their back to Jion, but she could see the confidence radiating from them as they stood. As Jin got closer, the person turned around, meeting her eyes. It was a girl, dressed in a white dress and white shoes holding a sign that said ‘Draw on me, I’m a canvas.’ and Jin would be damned if she’d never seen such a captivating piece of art before. The girl was tall with her hair in one long braid and bangs covering her forehead. She smiled at Jin, a wholesome joyous smile that took up most of her face.

Jin took some paint and a brush from the box by the girls feat and started decorating her. She already had a few splashes of color on her - someone had drawn a pink heart on her cheek, and some stick figures were drawn on her knees. Jin splashed artistic dots of colors gently on the back of the dress, keeping light colors in the centre and radiating darker, leaving a space in the middle for her to write something. She continued on the front of the dress,radiating the colors outwards in swirls and dots and small drawings. When she was done with her work, she wrote her number neatly in the centre of the mess he had made. Everything was silent, the girl not saying anything as Jin placed the paints and brushes back in the box. As she was leaving, Zuko rang.

“What’s up?” Jin answered cheerfully

“Where are you? Sokka’s started to moan about being bored, I think it’s time to leave.”

“Fine,” Jin grumbled.

“You must’ve found something you liked,” Jin could hear Zuko’s humor in his tone and Jin couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She thought about the question as she looked at the now paint covered girl who stood in the center of the large, empty room.

“Yeah, I did.” She smiled to herself. “Anyway, where are you?”

“Bathrooms by the entrance.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Jin laughed before hanging up, taking one last look at the pretty girl before leaving to meet up with her friends. 

* * *

They went back to Sokka and Zuko’s place, since it was the closest to the gallery.

“Where did you go off to?” Sokka asked around a mouthful of Pad Thai. “You were gone for like two hours.”

“I was just walking around the modern section. Y’know, the things closer to _my_ age.”

“I’m a year older than you, douche.” Zuko gently smacked at her shoulder and she chuckled.

“There was an art piece I really liked! It was interactive and you got to paint on it. It was fun, sue me.”

“Ooo, they just got in this Monét painting…” Sokka started off, and then they were all swept up into the whirlwind of _Sokka_ , listening carefully as he told them about the shirt he’d bought from the gift shop and looking at all the photos Zuko had taken of his boyfriend. Suddenly, Jin’s phone rang.

“Pick up,” Zuko prompted.

“It’s an unknown number.” Jin countered, and Sokka sighed before pressing the green button and pressing the phone into Jin’s hand.

“Hello?” Jin answered, confused.

“Hi!” The cheerful voice took Jin by surprise. It was definitely not someone she knew, nor was it a voice she even recognized. “My name’s Ty Lee.” There was another beat of silence, Jin still unsure who she was talking to. “From the gallary? You left your number on my back.” There was humor in her voice as she spoke, but Jin’s face was drained of color. She hadn’t actually expected the pretty girl to _call her._

“Oh! I’m, uh, Jin.”

“Hello there, Uh Jin,” The other girl - Ty Lee - giggled. “Do you usually go around leaving your number on people’s backs?”

“Only on the girls I really like.”

“Guess I’m lucky then.” Jin smiled when she could hear the softness in Ty Lee’s tone - Zuko and Sokka curiously looking on. “Since I’m on this lucky streak, I was wondering if you might want to go on a date sometime?”

“I’d love to!” Jin blurted out in pure shock.

“Great! How about the coffee shop next to the museum? Tomorrow at 10AM?”

“Sounds great, I’ll see you then.”

“Bye Jin,”

“Bye, Ty Lee.” Jin was smiling as she hung up the phone, still in disbelief.

“Wait, you know Ty Lee?” Zuko asked, a horrified expression on his face, Sokka already soothing a comforting hand along Zuko’s back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to submit some wlw ATLA prompts on my tumblr to.


End file.
